Fire Emblem Heroes: Black & White
by ElitaNovatus
Summary: Robin finds and fights Kiran, but contrary to her expectations, he instead liberates her from the contract that has held her. Given a new chance in a world that is rapidly developing, she finds that she must develop herself as well.
1. Gotcha

**Rumors and Misunderstandings**

"Alright, heroes. Let's go! To the world of awakening!" Kiran and his troops walked through the portal, as it sucked them into the world of awakening. Kiran wiped his eyes, wondering where they were. "Hm...where have we gone?"

A man with...very impractical armor stepped out, holding his sword at us. The reason why it was impractical was because the only spot that the armor failed to neglect was his left arm, and the rest of his body was unarmored...though who was he to say when all he was wearing was a simple white cloak?

Kiran selected Linde, Alfonse, Lilina, and Nino. Linde would take care of the swordsman, while Lilina and alfonse would take care of the threatening-looking axe paladin.

"You're the invaders from this so-called Order of Heroes? We've just gotten word from the Emblian soldiers that you've come here to raze our realm. I'm warning you now—no one will bring harm to the Halidom of Ylisse. Not on my watch. Now you face me and my Shepherds. Lissa! Frederick! Prepare for battle." the man yelled.

Kiran held his hand out, signaling them to stop. "Wait wait wait...who are you?" The man frowned, as he thought that his opponent had already known his name. "I am Prince Chrom...leader of the shepherds...you don't know me?"

Kiran coughed a bit. "Wait...you look a bit familiar." Chrom raised his eyebrows as Kiran tapped his chin, thinking vigorously. "So...are you done thinking?" Kiran raised his hand. "Ah! I got it! You're the not-in-smash-man! A huevo! (Of course!)!"

Nobody really understood the joke, as Kiran stared awkwardly at his enemies. Frederick looked at Chrom. "Excuse me...what is he talking about sir?" Lissa shrugged. "Can we just fight already?"

Chrom however, understood the joke. He glared at them, his voice full of tranquil fury. "Lissa...Frederick...let's do this." The axe paladin charged at the group of heroes, only for Alfonse to jump in his way, blocking the strike with his gauntlet, as Kiran had instructed him. Lilina opened her book, casting flames from under him. "I mustn't fail!" she yelled, and they engulfed him as he was burnt into ashes.

Chrom stared in shock as his retainer was burnt and taken out of the battle. Sure, the contract kept him alive, but it was still quite a shock. Lissa looked at him. "What do we do? Should we retreat?"

Shaking his head, he held onto his sword. "No, Lissa. We do this for the people. Even if they outnumber us...anything can change!" Alfonse engaged him in battle. "My my...you're quite strong..."

Chrom pressed harder against him. "You're pretty strong yourself...I'd like to fight you again someday...if you survive, that is!" he swung his sword at Alfonse, injuring him badly. "Gah!" Kiran yelled, "Linde, now!"

Linde opened Aura, and chanted incantations. A ring of energy formed around Chrom, as more rings appeared and began to cover him entirely. "W-what is this?..." he wondered, as the energy exploded on the inside. "Gods..." he groaned as he was defeated by her powerful magic.

Lissa stood behind a tree as the heroes approached her. To Kiran's surprise, she had no offensive skill at all. "I'll fight all of you! 'you will never take Ylisse!" Kiran just motioned for someone to defeat her, and Linde held her hand out, and the energy rings curled around her just as they had done to Chrom. With a blast, Lissa disappeared under the explosion of energy.

Chrom yelled from a distance, "We will not admit defeat so easily. The rest of the Shepherds will stop you. Our bonds are strong—we will never submit to you, villains." Kiran glared at him, "Technically speaking, what bonds give you is the will to fight, the strength is gotten by training.. as they would say where I come from.. no diga mamadas (don't speak bullshit)!."

Giving off death glares, the forces departed the river.

* * *

Chrom returned to the Emblan's camp. "Robin...where is she?" he said, as he stumbled into the camp. Veronica looked at him, raising her eyebrows at his wounded state. "What...these toys have been broken so quickly?"

An emblain soldier said, "It was the one in the white cloak...he was there. And he outsmarted them." Veronica tightened her fist, banging it on the table. "Only like this and he's already such a pain in the ass...I want him dead, better sooner than later."

She looked at Chrom. "Who's the next one in the row? Who will block their path?" Chrom panted as he drank an elixir. "I think...it'll be Lon'qu and Olivia." Veronica scoffed. "You sent these low-quality toys over?" Chrom glared at her. "What do you mean...Princess?..."

She pointed at the returning troops, consisting of Lon'qu, Olivia, and Cordelia. Chrom gave a shocked look as he noticed them walking towards the medic. "Well...wait, Robin is next! Where is she? I need to warn her!"

Veronica lazily pointed to the left. "She's in that tent. Hurry, she has to go very soon." Chrom nodded, and ran over to her tent. Robin was busy packing her tomes, and saw Chrom. "Chrom! What is it?"

Chrom put his hand on her shoulder. "Robin...you need to watch out." Robin frowned. "What do you mean, Chrom? Of course I'll be careful. I'm Ylisse's tactician, after all. Don't worry."

Shaking his head, Chrom whispered to her, "Robin...this person could be as good, or even better than you." Robin's eyes widened. "Chrom...is that the one that they've been talking about?"

"What do you mean, Robin?" Robin tightened her hair. "I've heard from Emblan soldiers that there is one in a white cloak...who is insanely intelligent, they seem to fear him.. he also speaks an unknown language the most of the time... I suppose that he will be my opponent?" Chrom nodded. "He's defeated Lissa, Frederick, and me, as well as Lon'qu, Olivia, and Cordelia, with no casualties."

Robin was a bit aghast at this. Defeating them...despite their worth in combat? And even worse...no casualties on the enemy side either? She nodded. "I will show him what Ylisse's tactician has got in store for him. I think it's time that we've started to tip the scales."

* * *

As the order of heroes kept on walking, they found themselves at a area with some ruins and walls around. Robin stood behind a wall, while Donnel stood behind two walls, with the one behind him protecting Robin.

Kiran held out Briedabilik. The Emblans stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. He rarely spoke, as he often gave directions firsthand to his heroes. Giving a finger snap, he gave a signal for his forces, Nino, Sigurd, Lukas, and BLyn to move. Nino moved forwards, and multitudes of green blades fell onto Donnel, instantly killing him.

Smiling smugly, he then realized his mistake. Nino was very vulnerable to physical threats...and Robin had purposely placed a bow cavalier just in the range to attack and possibly kill her. Keeping Nino there, as he had neglected to bring any other non-melee threats or any units with swap, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

The bow cavalier rushed in, and nocked an arrow on its blow. Nino covered her torso with her hands, bracing herself for the arrow. As the bow cavalier released an arrow, she tried to dodge it, unfortunately...

It hit her in the chest, and she disappeared as it instantly killed her. "S-sorry..." she groaned, as she fell to the ground, slowly fading away, holding her hand up high to her comrades.

Gritting his teeth, Kiran spoke. He had a change of plans this time. The moment he spoke, the Emblans stared in shock as they heard his voice. As he hardly spoke their language, this was shock to them, and quite an interesting detail for Robin.

"Alright... you asked for it ratas de mierda (shit rats)." Breidablik was aimed towards a Emblian soldier.

"You will be the first one to discover.. what I have done to improve this gun... hasta la vista.. cabrón.. (see ya.. asshole)." Kiran's face was filled with rage.

As Kiran pulled the trigger, the bow cavalier was suddenly screaming, grabbing his burning wound, a hole in his side.

Robin's eyes were widened and her mouth was open, but her attention was caught by the fact that a troubadour began to be electrified to death.

Being aware of the fact that the white cloak guy only needed to aim that thing against anybody and that person would die, she ordered to the soldiers to hide.

"Stay back.. I got this.." Kiran explained to his heroes who were in shock as well...

"Wha-what kind of weapon is that?.." Robin asked herself, now begining to understand why Emblans feared him.

More and more screams she heard as that man found the soldiers through the ruins, the ones who tried to face him were defeated in less than a second.

She had never created a tactic to fight something like this...but wait! The contract prevented herself from dying...and she had a wolf tome...maybe, she thought, she could abuse this to her own advantage.

She took her gronnwolf tome, and attacked Lukas, taking him by surprise and killing him. She then glanced at the level 7 sigurd. He had just came out of the summoning ruins, and hadn't even had crusader's ward yet.

Her eyebrows pressed together, she attacked him with her wolf tome, killing the Holy Knight as well. "...Deirdre..." was the only thing he could say as he slowly faded away.

Robin glared at the summoner. "I'll kill you...TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" Kiran's eyes widened as the green wolf's head formed, and charged towards him. "Mierda mierda mierda mierda MIERDA!(shit shit shit shit SHIIIITTTT!)

Kiran was knocked to the ground, leaving himself with a sliver of health left. "No mames...she's damn smart...how did she know I was weak to magic...will I get revived if I get killed...or will I stay dead...meh, I'm not finding out that shit!"

Kiran stood up, only to be his turn to hide behind an almost destroyed wall.

"Necesito un buen escudo... pero dónde?.. Uh?..(I need a good shield.. but where?..).." he noticed something. "Perfecto (Perfect)."

As another wolf head formed towards him, Kiran his skills gotten from his country to jump over the wall and then, jump to another, then to another, in direction against what he wanted.

Robin began to feel stressed, her magic wasn't able to reach him... but why he wasn't attacking her?.

The answer came quickly as she saw he reached another soldier position, but unlike the rest, he just hurted him colliding his weapon against his face

When she was about to form another wolf to attack him, she stopped herself, growling as that man used the soldier to cover himself.

Kiran smirked, he aimed his gun, killing the remaining soldiers.

"Surrender" it was Kiran's demand to Robin.

"I-I... " It was purposeless, if she attacked him, only the Emblan soldier was going to die, and then he would shoot her, and while it would help her to escape due the contract, it didn't erase the pain it caused.

But if she stayed she was gonna get captured by the enemy...

"I gotta do it.." She said, preparing her own magic to kill herself, to teleport to Chrom's ubication.

Kiran's eyes went wide as he understood what was happening, he threw the Emblan soldier like if he was throwing trash and ran, tackling Robin.

Both had a push fight, they turned one over the other, until Kiran finally pushed Robin firmly against the floor.

"Bring me a rope!." Kiran yelled.

* * *

Robin struggled as strong as she could, but her hands and legs wasn't going free no matter what.

She was being taken to the order of heroes camp.

"Put me down!." She demanded.

Kiran gave a sarcastic smile as he responded. "Sure my lady, of course I'm gonna do something against the logic just because you say it, a huevo que sí, a huevo, sí~(of course, yeah, yes~)."

"You won't succeed! We have overcome our darkest hours before!"

"Yeah yeah, I know that story, a motherfucker was king of a kingdom called Plegia, you killed him, like 2 years after, I'm not sure, appears the army of the conqueror, an asshole who was stupid enough to believe in a deformed conception of the Darwin's evolution theory, then your father, even more brainless than the previous ones, tries to bring back to the life a gigantic dragon who is so arrogant to believe he is something compared to the universe and it wants to destroy the Earth because... Um.. because se me sale de los huevos, yeah, that(because I want to).. you have already told me that story, well, technically speaking you didn't, but well, you told me."

Robin gave a confused look, as she couldn't understand some details about what he said, but more concerning was the fact of what was going to happen her.

* * *

Robin stayed tied up to a chair, she couldn't move her legs or hands, but at least that man allowed her to be able to speak.

Her tactician mind was already creating plans to escape, but without a tome or any cutting object, she hadn't many options.. Chrom was right, she should have been more careful.

The tent's entrance was open.. and while she was expecting a man with torture instruments, what she was seeing was a little pink-haired girl, with a magic staff and a bag.

"H-hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Sakura, youngest princess of Hoshido." The girl gave her a kind smile.

"Uh.. nice to meet you too?.." Robin felt so confused, why was a cleric there? Even if that man was worried about her condition, she hadn't suffered bad wounds in the battle.

"You are Robin, tactician of shepherds.. right?." The girl asked while she sat near to Robin, looking for something inside her bag.

"How do you know me?."

"Mmmh.. it is a bit hard to explain.. honestly, it should be better for you to see him yourself, even I'm not sure if I am the best about explaining it." she commented, Robin's eyes went widen when she saw Sakura pulled out from the bag a needle glued to a weird tube.. maybe she was going to be tortured after all.

"Anyway, Summoner Kiran asked me to inject you a dose of vaccines.".

Sakura tried to take Robin's cloak off to inject it, but Robin struggled very hard.

Sakura gave to Robin another smile as she spoke. "A vaccine is nothing dangerous.. consider it.. as a magic barrier against diseases."

"Eh?." Robin's confusion was bigger than before, her captors were going to give her a... protection to prevent her to get sick?..

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Kiran created them, he said it was dangerous to have heroes from different timelines without receiving this protection, as it could transport a disease from world to world once they returned to their respective time, and even without that problem, the life expectancy of person is increased a lot."

"... is that true?.."

"Well, what I've seen in Askr is that even the amount of babies from poor families are surviving their childhood in bigger numbers... it's like a miracle..".

Robin couldn't understand it, according to what Veronica said, these people were conquerors with maybe the same ideal that Walhart, but, unlike what she expected, she was being treated with kind and even they were giving her what could be considered a blessing... it didn't make sense..

It only left two possibilites, either Veronica lied to them.. or this was a very well done deception.

"Yeah, well, the point is that I need to inject this into your blood, so, I need to be able to watch your veins.. so, if you don't mind to cooperate.."

Robin doubt for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Very well, just relax, if you don't, you'll feel more pain than normal."

"...*gulp*.."

* * *

If receiving one vaccine was kinda painful receiving five was more.

Robin was being escorted to the principal tent by Sharena and Lilina, she would compare Sharena to her friend Lissa, Sharena seemed to share the same energetic and positive personality, and Lilina barely reminded her Lucina.

At least they let her walk by herself.

Sharena and Llilina stopped their little chat, and both remained by the tent's door, taking guard.

Robin had no any other option than getting inside.

Kiran, or at least she thought it was his name after hearing it many times, was watching a map of the land.

Once he noticed her presence, Kiran raised his head to look her at the eyes.

He smiled kindly. "Hello... please, sit down." he dragged a chair, leaving it near to her.

"Thanks.."

"Mmmh.. considering you're disarmed, and there are two guards outside, and even if you managed avoid them, you would get captured quickly again anyway... I think that for your comfort... we can undo this."

Then, Kiran allowed Robin's hands go free.

"Better?."

"Um.. yes.. thanks again."

Both sat... Robin wasn't sure what were Kiran's intentions in this world.. she needed to discover them.

"Well, first of all, sorry for being so rude before, but generally, in a battle I often to be more like a bastard, a miserable, or a hijo de la chingada (son of a bitch), but as tactician, I'm supposed to win the fight, not fight fairly... I hope you understand.. well, whatever... how are you feeling?."

Robin wasn't expecting an apology.. "Um.. my shoulders still hurt...".

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't want to take any risk, bacteria travel from world to world as the portals are still opened and people are still crossing them, I guess some Veronica's forces have gotten sick, and if in my world they have problems with local diseases.. having one from other world.. in these primitives worlds.. it would be a completely disaster.."

"Um.. primitives?.."

"You still use swords, axes and spears, we left that behind centuries ago..."

In that instant, Robin remembered that strange weapon Kiran aimed, looking more she noticed it seemed to be inside a sheath on the table.

"But well, I brought you here to discuss something... whatever Veronica said about us, it's a lie." Robin raised her eyebrows, her eyes still on the sheath. "Anyway..."

She listened to him, skeptical about his claims. As she looked at him in the eyes, she made a tapping sound on the table, which he ignored. Good, she thought. With that...

Hoisting herself up using the armrests of her chair, she threw out her legs at him, and kicked him. Reaching into the table, she grabbed the weapon, grabbed him by his neck, and pointed at his head, her finger on the trigger. She knew that if she pulled the trigger...she would undoubtedly have his head blown off.

"Doesn't this look familiar, Kiran?" she hissed. "How do I know I can trust you? That's right, Kiran. You really can't convince me, especially when you killed so many people for simply just flaunting your power."

Lilina and Sharena went in, stopping as soon as they saw Robin holding Briedabilik at Kiran's head. "One step closer, and I can guarantee you he's going to see the soldiers he killed soon."

She kneed him in the back, growling. "You better give me a good explanation why I should trust you. For all I know, you could treat me well but still be lying to me." Sharena and Lilina glared at her, wondering what they should do.

"Stop!" Robin looked at The Voice herself, walking in her draconic glory. "He speaks the truth, Robin. I confirm this."

Seeing Naga's daughter herself say these words convinced Robin. Glaring at him, she released him into his own chair, but still pointed the gun at him.

"Alright...you better say the truth...if I find any contradictions, you're dead meat."

Kiran, having no fear, began to speak.

* * *

 **Well...we hope you enjoyed this! It's based on one of the fanfiction stories one of us wrote, so check that out if you want...consider it an alternate version of it. Just search: Fire Emblem Heroes: Kiran's Story if you wanna read it.**


	2. MY BALLS!

**Trust Me**

Kiran remained silent for a second, until he opened his mouth.

"Don't worry, you won't find any contradictions." he smiled, knowing if he showed any doubt, his head was going to blow up.

Robin narrowed her eyes, still aiming the gun.

"I hope so..." she whispered sarcastically, hoping that she would get a good reason to blow his head off.

"Yeah yeah, first, let's clarify something, I didn't kill those Emblans because I wanted to "flaunt my power", I did it because... NOBODY KILLS NINO WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE!... and because this is the war, what were you expecting?.."

Robin backed off a little when Kiran yelled. "Why is that little girl.. so important to you?.. because if you wanted to protect her, you did quite a horrible job at it."

"No, what happened is that you are a really good tactician... it was the first time Nino died in a battle." Kiran sighed "Considering I gave her my bike as a present, I read for her every time she wants.. and play with her..." Kiran sighed as his face turned into a kinda sad smile. "I don't know.. I'm not sure if I treat her as if she was my little sister... or my daughter..."

Robin noticed a tiny smile on Tiki, Sharena and Lilina's faces.

"But, don't you think you exaggerated?.. Veronica told me you can also revive your soldiers."

"That's the problem... can I really do that?... or maybe..." Kiran then shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead and growling a little. It was kinda simple actually, with Nino disappearing becoming more and more transparent, it basically means that she was erased, breaking her into atoms, and reconstructed in other place... the problem?

It meant her brain stopped existing, and to create her again in a different place, it would be necessary to use different atoms. The question was.. is the Nino that appears again in Askr the same Nino that disappeared?

Or was she just a copy who believes to be the Nino who disappeared on Kiran's hands? However, there was no way to know that, as she would have the same memories.

He smacked himself mentally. His best friend would never think of something like that, instead prioritizing on the situation before him. And the situation was that if he didn't do anything, he would be dead meat.

"Or maybe?.." Robin raised her eyebrow, as curiosity devoured her mind.

"Forget it...just, are you gonna stay aiming that thing towards my brain the whole day?... know what, forget it again.. you three, leave, I'll be fine."

"Well, I would like to see how the results of pulling the trigger are. You make a nice guinea pig."

"Tse, it is pretty simple, once you pull that shit, a tiny object called bullet is shot, it has compressed magic, once it collides against a body or anything, due the super speed the bullet travels, it explodes releasing the magic, it's pretty mortal because it attacks the persons from inside their bodies, unfortunately, create even only one bullet is hard as hell, due that, it only has one bullet left... so, now you know how does it work, are you gonna let me prove you Veronica is the real villain here.. or at least that I'm not evil?." Kiran narrowed his eyes, giving a very bored and sad face.

"Of course." she said, her hand still on the trigger. "Proceed." Kiran pointed towards something. "Do you see that?...it's called a telescope." Robin looked at it. "Oh?...what does it do?"

Kiran smiled. "It allows one to see the stars more easily. Also, it allows someone-" "To spot us, eh?...try something else, Kiran." Kiran sighed. She was quite smart, and he definitely wasn't getting away with everything.

"Here. This...this let's someone know the way." Robin frowned. "What does it do?" Kiran held the compass in his hand. "I built this...so that the needle always points north, no matter how you turn the dial."

Robin started to look a bit convinced, though she still had the gun to his head. "So...it prevents people from getting lost...I understand now...you really should have packaged it with instructions."

"Not only that, it's more useful than the North star for a sailor, because you can look at it even in the day." Then Kiran pointed at another thing that he had created, ignoring her snide comments. He couldn't exactly call them inventions, since he was only replicating objects from his world, but he could call them his creations.

He showed her a small device. "This is something we call a watch." Robin frowned. "Watch?... what makes it different from a compass?" Kiran clasped his hands. "This tells the time. You know that there's morning and night, right? Well, this device, if used right, can determine how much time is left to the sunset or sunrise, you can administer your time very well using this."

With that, Kiran described to her the concepts, designs, and uses of the microscopes, rudimentary vapor motors, a few plumbing items, chalkboards, etc. Kiran ended his statement with a, "Why would a villain build all these devices when they're clearly designed to help people?"

He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be like his best friend, always able to outsmart his arguments. His best friend wasn't much of an engineer or designer, but he was definitely an individual who could easily convince and manipulate others...unlike him with this girl.

Robin thought about it. Fine...she thought. She'll trust him, then. Putting the gun down, she gave it back to him. "Fine...I'll trust you for now, then." she glared at him.

"So...what now?" Robin asked Kiran. Before she could do anything else, Lilina and Sharena grabbed her. Kiran sighed. "Sorry, Robin. You're still a bit of security risk. Don't worry...we just need to bind you to the Briedabilik... just let me change it to summoning mode."

Kiran fired into the air...only for him to scratch his head from sheer embarrassment. "Right...I can't exactly summon you... " Kiran face-palmed and called himself pendejo (idiot), "I have to fight you first...then I can have you on our side."

Robin rolled her eyes. "So in the end, you still have to let me go. What a genius." Kiran sighed. "Yeah...it's a bit of a brain fart on my part. But anyway, do you trust that we're not the villains?"

Robin nodded. "You don't seem to be villains...I suppose I can put my trust in you."

* * *

Robin waited for the summoner Kiran to come. She held her tome, as her troops readied themselves. While she knew she was to give her all in this battle, in her heart, she secretly wished to lose...though not without going down without a fight.

She checked her troops. "We're all level 25...can we take them down?".

"Together we can surpass everyone!" the emblan soldiers nodded, raising their weapons.

She looked at the enemy troops appearing, Kiran walked on the front with his troops.

His cape flowed in the wind, and he flipped his hood down. "Robin...we meet again..."

Robin nodded. "Hello, Kiran...do your best, or worst." she looked at him, her eyes staring into his very soul..

" _Gah.. she's glaring at me... from this angle.. she looks... kinda pretty... uuaaaa, no no no!, don't think about it!"._

Kiran coughed as he spoke. "Um.. well.. let's say that.. jejeje.. when I came into this world the first time, I brought some new heroes to make sure they would get experience.. but now.. you will face my elite of heroes!."

Kyran took out his units, all which were level 40. "You don't need tactics for this now." Robin looked at the level 40 units. "...you filthy, son of a bi-"

* * *

A few minutes later, Robin was walking with the newest batch of new heroes.

Kiran walked by her side, she gave him a disgusted face.

"Um.." Kiran raised his finger a little." may I know what's wrong?.."

It only made her glare at him more. "Cheater..."

"Haha, yeah, I'm a cheater, but I prefer to be a cheater and have you fighting with me instead of fighting you in the enemy lines."

"This didn't let me know your tactician skills better!."

Kiran placed his hand on her shoulder. "Then wanna play chess?, I mean, I know it does not has a good representation of a real fight but.. it's better than nothing?."

"...do you know what does being a good chess player usually require?" Robin asked. Kiran thought about it. "Hm...tactics?" Robin rolled her eyes. "No. Chess often relies of memory. Once someone plays chess too much, everything will be expected to him or her. It's not a game of strategy. It's a game of memory."

"...ah.. now I'mma ask you this... how many people is actually able to reach that level of memory?.."

"Um...well..."

"How many people is able to process and remember any detail of the game to be able to expect everything?... how many people is really able to predict all the moves of the rival?.."

"I mean, do you realize the amount of possible moves in the game after three moves are like 121 millons?.."

"Yes."

"What kind of mind is able to predict the behaivor of the rival almost everytime?.. what kind of mind is able to process all the information about all the possible moves, the situation on the table, that it is not simple at all and finally, to decide what to do in just matter of seconds?... considering most people is unable to listen well to somebody when they are reading or paying their attention to other things?... our brains aren't prepared for that.. especially you because you have amnesia... and if you can do that... what are you?, an artificial intelligence?."

"That's where you're wrong, Kiran." Kiran frowned, wondering what she meant.

"The reason why it's a memory game is that the every single opponent will do some kind of move that is either easily predictable, or something that a bunch of others will do. It's not about the amount of possible moves, it's about how people will normally react to yours...and they normally react the same way as billions of others. Of course, if someone did a different move, it would either be easily countered as it's usually a bad move, or if it's not a bad move, it would probably be a very predictable move as well, and easily considered and be met with a backup plan if the opponent has played enough games of chess, though in the beginning of chess, this matters less. So basically, while you are sort of right, the thing that renders your argument null is that there are many possibilities that can be taken out, and will not ever be taken."

Kiran bit his lip. Clever girl... then he remembered something"Uh, do you realize that using the same logic, we could say math is just about memory and nothing about reasoning?.."

"Uh?."

"It is like saying, to solve this equation I don't need to think anything, because I already know how it works, so I'mma ignore the reasoning that determineed that equation is the one what helps me to solve the problem and I'mma say that math is all about memory, it is not about reasoning... in fact, you're making a fallacy of fake dilemma, saying the game is only about memory and not about tactics, when both options aren't mutually exclusive to each other.. chess can perfectly be a game about tactics and memory.. in fact, even the real war is about memory and tactics.. the fact you don't need to create the same tactic again and you just need to remember it, does not mean it is not a tactic anymore, just, if it is not broken, don't fix it."

"Well fine, let's call it a draw."

"I guess.."Kiran shrugged. "Oh, well, but I can tell you about my tactics... honestly, I usually create my strategies a few hours or even thirty minutes before the battle, having a explorer pegasus and a telescope allows me to know what kind of units my enemy have and how much distance separates me from them, even I can know how the land is like so.. it gives me better details about what to do".

"So that's how you defeated my friends.."

"Yeah, it didn't work very well with you since you hid your soldiers the first time... you're better tactician than me, I'm sure about that, but I have better tools to use... honestly, if you had everything I have, you would be even better, also other thing that helps is that prince Poncho has information about almost every hero in the worlds we have visited, even their weakness, it is because of.. well, we are from the future.. so the history and legends about the heroes is stored in our library."

"It explains how did you know too much about my life.. but you said I told you all that.. how?"

"Well, the worlds are infinite, we call this world, the world of Awakening, but there's at least an infinite number of worlds with the same base characteristics that are necessary to considerate it a world of Awakening.. and let's say this is not the first time I've met you... in this moment, in Askr, another Robin is protecting the kingdom with the rest of the order."

".. and I tought Lucina's time travel stuff was complicated and confusing...not that you would ever understand what it feels like." Robin placed both hands on her head.

"It's called, quantum physic.. each possibility generates a new timeline.. and.. well.. that other Robin... is a man."

"... You are kidding me... right?."

Kiran shook his head and he answered a no. "Who said you always are born with the same gender?.. even in this moment a female me is having this conversation with a male you in other timeline." Robin gave a tired face as she imagined her male version, realizing it would be a great opportunity to test her abilities against.. herself?.. himself?.. well, she hoped that they didn't have different colors, as having an advantage would be quite boring.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Kiran stroking her hair, the white tactician immediately stopped. "Um.. Um.. sorry.. but well.. you seemed to have a headache..and I wanted to do something.. but.. emm..." Kiran looked away.

"Don't do it again, you fucking pervert."

"Sorry.. it just that your braids remind me of my sisters' ones.. and they allowed me to play with them a lot.. so... I like to stroke girls' hair.. but don't worry, I won't do it again". Then, Kiran punched himself on the face very hard, making his face very red.

Robin felt more uncomfortable after that, feeling for the first time, concern for Kiran...but she decided that he should do that a few more times for having a hair fetish "I'm glad that you can see the errors of your ways...if you really want to get punched, I can help you."

"I do it every time I do something stupid, due that, I do less stupid things than when I was a kid... sometimes I wanna travel back in time and punch myself to see if I mature faster...and well..what are you waiting for?..."

Robin's fist collide against Kiran's nose, as he fell, she got over him and punched him many more times, but too many, and as final hit, she kicked him on a very particular place.

"AAAAAAAAh! AAAAAAAAAhh! AAAAAAAh!, ¡NO CHINGES MUJER! (DON'T EXAGGERATE WOMAN), I CARESSED YOUR HAIR, NOT YOUR ASS!.. AAAAH!.

She kicked him on the stomach... Kiran continued suffering on the floor minutes after she left, as the Askarian prince and the Renais king helped him to walk back to his tent.

"Esa perra está loca... (That bitch is insane...).."

The prince Alfonse gave him an empathic look. "Um.. I thought you said you loved pain..."

"I SAID A LITTLE!.. this is a completely different level wey, no mames (dude, don't speak bullshit).."

"Relax bro, or how you would say it, tranquilo cabrón, tranquilo... (calm down pal, calm down)."

Kiran turned to see Ephraim. "Chinga tu hermana... (Go fuck your sister..)".


	3. Knowledge

**Hanging Out**

Kiran woke up, and felt that he was still slightly sore from the kicking. "Gah... todavía me duele.. demonios..(it still hurts...my gosh...)" He rubbed his crotch, and reminisced of the unfortunate turn of events yesterday.

"Bueno, mejor me pongo a trabajar. (Well, better get to work, then)." he said, as he got up, and started to brush his teeth. He then thought to himself, "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?.. ¡yo no suelo hacer cosas relacionadas a mi higiéne y menos en las mañanas! ( Why the heck am i doing this? I don't usually do stuff that concerns my hygiene, especially not in the morning!)"

Brushing the thought of OOC-ness off, he went to the dining hall of the order of heroes to get breakfast. As he took some beef stew, and took a loaf of bread, he noticed Robin.

Walking calmly over to her side, as he wanted to talk with her, Robin snapped her head up, noticing him. "W-Oh, it's just you. What is it this time?" she mumbled quietly, as she went back to eating her breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal and raisins, along with a cup of milk.

As Kiran sat down, Robin looked at the summoner, and asked with a slight touch of defiance to her voice, "Have you come to ask for an apology for crushing your cherries?"

Waving it off, Kiran shook his head. "It was totally okay, Robin. You don't need to apologize." Robin said with a hint of amusement in her voice, "So I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to crush your cherries again, eh?"

Jerking his head up, Kiran faced Robin's amused face, decorated with a slasher smile. "No..." was the answer from Kiran, in a slightly angry voice, attempting to intimidate her.

"Yes!" retorted Robin, in a pouty and squeaky voice, that caught Kiran off-guard. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" Their simplistic argument kept on going, until both of them were too tired, from both laughing at the stupidity of the situation, and the amount of effort it took to keep the squeakiness of their tones.

"Okay...we gotta stop." Kiran wheezed, as he covered his mouth to prevent his milk from bursting out of his mouth in laughter. He got up, stretched, and started to head to the training grounds.

As he arrived at the training grounds, he started to overlook their training, most particularly Robin's. Robin activated Ignis after getting hit twice by Reinhardt. "Our bonds give me strength!" she yelled, and gronnwolfed him, knocking the blue mage off his horse, and increasing her level from level 39 to 40.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Kiran said as he approached her. Robin looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Oh?" Kiran sat down beside her. "Just wait...the confession should be coming up soon."

He waited. Nothing happened. He waited a bit longer. Nothing happened anyway. "Why aren't you confessing?! There should be something that you have to say!" Robin put her hands on her hips. "There's nothing that I HAVE to say to you, you big jerk! If you're talking about supports, we're only still on c support!"

Kiran scratched his head. Why wasn't she confessing?! Then he realized something. She wasn't five stars yet, she was only 3 stars and level 40, so it mean that he wouldn't get anything out of it.

He let out a scream of frustration. "¡Chingada madre!. (Damnit!)" he groaned, and then lay on the grass, massaging his head. He would often do so in situations wherein he received a massive brain fart.

As Robin looked at him, Kiran slowly stood up. "Anyway...do you want to join me in my campaign against Veronica today?" he asked her. Robin gave him a smile. "Of course. A level 40 hero at three stars would help you out so well, Mr. Summoner."

Kiran asked her, apparently oblivious to the sarcasm, "So...is that a yes?" Robin sighed. "You know what?...fine, then." she said, as she followed with him to the armory, for battle preparations.

As they went into the armory, Kiran got his Briedabilik. "Anyway, Robin...what tome do you want now?" Robin took her gronnwolf tome. "I'll just take gronnwolf...why is this thing so damn weak?"

Kiran shrugged. "I don't know...maybe just like iphones and computers, it'll be outclassed by a newer version of it." "Really?" "I'm just guessing, alright? I'm not a prophet, but things like that happen a lot."

"...what the hell are these iphones and computers?" was Robin's answer, which curiously, also happened to be a question at the same time. Kiran responded, "Oh, they're basically devices of my world. I have an iphone, but i don't always have access to a computer...so it's harder for me to describe a computer. We often use these to see others, and to look at information, and play games such as fire emblem heroes."

"...so, they're basically like tomes, as they can communicate and you can use them to read. I don't know any tomes for entertainment though..." Robin trailed off, as she headed towards the battlefield.

Kiran held up his hand as he saw the Emblan troops. "Enough talk. Let's go."

* * *

Veronica yelled, "Summoner...we meet again!" she called from a distance, as she sat in front of a sweaty Xander. "Veronica...you contain more mass than you seem to have."

"Thank you, Xander. That means I must be growing older!" she giggled. Xander sighed, wishing that he could meet a blue mage so that he could get defeated quickly. He sighted the amount of troops he had. "They have a manpower of 30, princess. How many should we bring out to fight them?"

"Get 60. Crush them all, like the disobedient dolls they are." Veronica replied back to him. Xander nodded. "Very well. Troops!" he yelled, as Wrys, Navarre, Minerva, Maria, Jeorge, Barst, the whitewings, and Young Tiki came out, alongside 50 other emblan soldiers.

"Let's show them the glory of Embla!...and Nohr as well." Xander added hastily. The others just looked at him. "No one freaking cares."

"F*ck you all." Xander muttered under his breath, as he saw Kiran's forces. "Alright...Summoner, these heroes are bound by a contract! Do you wish to free them, or do you wish to kill them?"

"..Honestly I prefer to free them than killing them, even if they will revive again.. there's something I've considerated.. but now I think about it happens every time I go to sleep.. but if I have to kill them, I won't hesitate. "

He looked at his own troops, opposite of Veronica's own troops, which some had departed from the battlefield, leaving a group of four. "Alright, Lukas. Navarre's going to come in at this way, along with the ninja. You can handle him."

He then told Robin, "While Navarre may be the opposite color, he still has low defenses. So, you can help out Lukas, who may have a hard time against him due to his low speed."

Directing his gaze towards his own Xander, he told him, "Alright, Xander. Wrys has incredibly low attack, and has meager defenses as well. With Siegfried, you can take him out easily."

He then pointed at Elise. "You have hone calvary. Like that, you can give Xander a bit more attack to take out both Wrys and the ninja, and lessen his chances of getting doubled. If he gets injured, heal him."

They all nodded, and then got into their respective spots. Naturally, Kiran's strategy worked out, and they all went on to the next level.

* * *

Half an hour later, Veronica was glaring daggers as the Archanean heroes returned to their respective world. "Why...why must you always win?!" Kiran snarked to her, "Well, why do you leave your units alone? They're too stupid to survive without a tactician."

Veronica pulled her tome out. "Kiran...the one in white...get him." her soldiers nodded, and started to march towards the group of heroes. Kiran frowned as his own heroes circled him, preparing to defend him to the end.

"Guys, I can do this." Kiran insisted to his own soldiers. Robin shook her head. "Last time, they were only level 7, just like me. This time, they're all level 40. You won't stand a chance. Run while you can."

Kiran's Xander looked at Veronica's Xander, both glaring daggers at each other. "...We meet again, me." they both said. "For the love of- of course this would happen. We should just stop talking. GAH!"

Kiran laughed a little before he ignored the ridiculous situation of two identical heroes clamouring over each other, Kiran faced Veronica. "So...I've come to kill you, Veronica." Veronica glared back at him. "You wish you could."

"...Oh, c'mon...you just have a few dozen men. You can't possibly win...especially with this sweet weapon of mine., wacha (watch this)" He reached for his Breidabilik...wait a second. He reached for his Briedabilik...he reached for it... "No chinges (no way)... where has it gone-...mierda..(shit)."

Kiran then noticed the entire army behind Veronica. "...um... " he smiled as a stupid and he began running "Retreat!", he also was jumping over walls like the mexican he was. "Stereotypes rock!...at times." he laughed.

While running, Robin sighed. "Idiot.."

* * *

Kiran felt pain again as Robin slapped him.

"How come you forgot your weapon on the desk?!." She asked outraged.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea, but anyway, thanks for that, now I don't have to do it by myself." he smirked.

Robin narrowed and she was about to slap him again stronger, but Kiran began to move, he sat on a chair, pulled out a big paper sheet, took a weird quill and drawing instruments and he began to draw.

"Well, at least we're perfectly safe, if you excuse me, I have a lot working to do." he even didn't raise his face to look at her when he said that.

Robin felt kinda offended, but once she looked at the drawing too, she felt more curiosity than anger.

"Are you.. drawing... a house?." she asked, Kiran was drawing many lines.

"It's not a normal house, instead of humans, the plants are the residents."he explanied.

"Um.. why?, the water of the rain is not gonna reach them and the plants need solar light." Robin scratched her hair, asking herself if Kiran was doing something stupid.

Kiran laughed for six seconds. "That's right, that's why the walls are made up of glass."

"So.. the idea is protect the plants from the plagues?, because if it is not it makes zero sense."

"That's one of the functions, but the most important one is to take advantage of a characteristic of glass, the heat of the light is unable to escape from this house, due that, the temperature raises, using this greenhouse, you can cultivate even during the cold winter." Kiran said with a big smile.

"Oh, ooooooh.. that sounds very practical now I think about it. "

"Of course, the best greenhouse are built using plastic, but that material hasn't been invented yet, but well, it will be available in the future, these just are primitive versions, and if we talk about water, an aerial water well, something that is basically an artificial cloud, is more than enough."

Then Robin remembered something that for her, it seemed more important than building things in that moment.

"Hey, wait, but what are we gonna do if Veronica reaches us?."

"Since we're now in a wooded area, she won't be able to use her cavalry units, it would be an infantry and mages battle, Ephraim and Lukas are the perfect walls while your male self attacks the other ones, but I need a green mage to help them.. mmh. would you mind to use a greenraven + tome?."

"Wait a minute, did you have a tome like that and you didn't tell me?."

"Well, I wanted you to have the tome you like the most, you said you wanted your gronnwolf, so I tought you could defeat the other Xander, or at least hurt him enough to allow anybody else to take him down... just, well, I cannot bring you here and having you doing nothing, I guess that would bother you so, I'm asking you to help your male self with that tome, since there will be no calvary if that happens, is that okay?, because if it is not, I can look for another green mage."

Does he care much about that things?... those were Robin's toughts "I guess.. I don't mind." she shrugged.

"Excellent... ah, yeah, now I remember, I asked Kagero and Klein to hunt a bear for the dinner... you like bear meat just like your male self.. right?."

Robin nodded "..A little."

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't necessary to fight Veronica again, but even with that, Kiran left Robin keep the second tome.

It allowed Robin to have a peaceful dinner, even she could say the bear tasted better than the previous times she had ate it.

She was walking towards her own tent, wondering herself about what kind of strange new adventure was she aboard this time, her life hadn't been any normal, but it was like a joke that it always got weirder and weirder, the only fact that army had soldiers that she read about in history books and were considered as important heroes was enough to make her head to explode.

And while she was walking, she noticed someone was sat in middle of the camp, in front of him, certain artefact she recognized after paying more attention.

"Tres planetas... y ninguno luce ni como Marte...(Three planets... and no one looks even like Mars..)" Kiran sighed and began to rub his face in frustration. "Supongo que será más difícil aquí.. (I guess this is gonna be harder here)..."

Robin got near and smiled sarcastically "What's wrong?, stars aren't as interesting as you thought?."

Kiran shook his head. "That's wrong, I'm just... not finding what I wanna find."

"Like what?."

"Well, take a look by yourself." Kiran stood up and made a sign with his hand, requesting Robin to sit down where he was.

"Well, I wanted to sleep, but I guess this will be quick." the ylissean tactician answered, as she sat and saw through the telescope, she raised an eyebrow, a tiny white ball, for a moment she thought it was the moon, but when she looked at the same place where the telescope was poiting, the moon wasn't there. "What is it?."

"It is a planet, one that seems to be full of ice, but it does not look like an ice giant." Kiran yawned.

"Planet?.."

"Planet is basically a giant sphere that orbits around the sun, it can seem like if it is the sun the one spinning around the planet, generating the day and the night, but it is just an illusion, just like the horizont."

"The.. the horizont is an illusion?... how?." Again, Robin felt how curiosity was getting stronger

"Simple, look at this coin, now, I'm gonna use the char as a height reference."Kiran held the coin a few higher than the chair. "As you can see, no matter how much I move the coin away, it never dissapears under an horizont, it just becomes more and more tiny, the same would happen with any object, nothing could be hidden by and horizont, even the sun and moon never change their size, when we don't see the moon is because we're seeing its night zone, so, the only thing that can explain how objects can be hidden by an horizont is a round world, it even explains very well why in some parts of the world it is night, when in others are still being illuminated by the sun"

Robin's eyes went widen "A round world... wow.. I would have never... guessed it.."

"We're so tiny that our perspective creates the illusion of a flat world, it is normal." Kiran yawned again. "Honestly, explaining this again and again to each hero I meet is becoming borring.. maybe this is the feeling of a teacher after years?.." he scratched his hair, before stopping doing that and gave her a smile, "No matter, do you have another question?."

"I do.. you are blessed with too much knowledge.. aren't you?." She smiled too.

"Not too much but, meh, I just wish I was in your place right now, when learning about these things still.. shocked me.. now I only say, meh." He giggled.

"Unfortunately, you're still an idiot somehow." she said.

"The biggest one." he nodded. "anyway, ask whatever you want to."


End file.
